mamma_miafandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Carmichael
Sam Carmichael is a character in the Mamma Mia! musical, and later the movie "Mamma Mia!" Sam is an Irishman who works as an architect and one of the possible fathers of Sophie Sheridan. When he was younger, he met Donna Sheridan on the island of Kalokairi, he fell in love with her, but unfortunately he was engaged to another woman and left. Donna was heartbroken and refused to ever speak to him again. Twenty years later, he along with Harry Bright and Bill Anderson, are invited to Sophie's wedding in the hope of finding out who her biological father was. The tension between him and Donna increased, because he still showed strong feelings for her. Mamma Mia! (2008) As the two prepare to attend Sophie's wedding, Sam then demands why Donna will not speak to him. Donna then reveals that she still loves him, but because of her better judgement she will not give in. Sam also advises Sophie that she might be rushing into marriage a little too soon, as his own marriage ended in a heartbreaking divorce. After Sophie and Sky decide the wedding is off, Sam decides to pop the question. At first Donna is shocked because she worries about bigamy, but Sam reassures her that he is a divorced man. Hesitant at first, Donna happily accepts his marriage offer and starts to be a much happier person. The newlyweds then see Sophie and Sky off as they decide to tour the world. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again In Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, five years later Sam now lives on the island with Sophie. Just like Sophie, he is saddened by Donna's passing. He is however a devoted father to Sophie and often aids her when she needs help. He also gives her some fatherly advice when she fears she is letting her mother down. Stating she could never let Donna down, like he did in the past. In the past Donna meets Sam who is vacationing on Kalokairi, and he helps her calm down the spooked horse in Sofia's farm house. Donna then starts to fall in love with Sam and after she serenades him they go back to his hut. The next morning Donna wakes up after a night of passion, and prepares to make some breakfast for herself and him. Upon searching for a knife she pulls out his portfolio and discovers he is engaged. Sam then follows Donna back to the farmhouse, and tries to explain the situation. Unfortunately, Donna only listens to what she wants to hear and tells him to leave. Sam later returns to the island to profess his love to Donna, only to discover that she has gone off with another guy. Sam then leaves the island now himself heartbroken and grieving over the loss of true love. Sam is portrayed by Hilton McRae in the musical, Pierce Brosnan in the movies. A young Sam appears in the flashbacks of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again played by British actor Jeremy Irvine. Category:Lovers Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again characters Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Mamma Mia! Characters Category:Characters who appear in both films Category:Adults